


DamiTim prompt

by Oloane



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oloane/pseuds/Oloane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just where I place my prompt from tumblr. This one will be only those I got for Damian and Tim, no other pairing. Some may be smutt, some not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pirate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varevare said: I’m gonna prompt uwu damitim pirate AU

Damian grunted as he fell on the boat deck, and felt cold water splash on him. The crew laughed loudly around him. He wiped his bloody chin, getting up to face the man, glaring dagger. When a cold yet powerful voice stopped the crew from laughing.

 

A slender man walked toward him, pirates walking back almost reverently to let him pass. His footsteps were the only noise that could be heard -appart from some seagull and the sea below.

“Who did this.” He waited, Damian almost snarling in front of him. “Who did this to this boy. I won’t repeat myself one more time.”

“I’m not a boy!” The captain turned his cold glare to him.

“Oh, yes, right. You are a pirate, now. Under my law.” He took out a tissue and cleaned out Damian’s bloodied chin. “And I won’t allow any of you to harm him. He is under the same rule than each one of you. Next time there is a battle on my ship, the culprit will be thrown at the coming dock.”

 

Without looking back, Timothy walked up and took the ship’s wheel. Damian glared at his now captain. Things were going to be rude to find his -presumably lost at sea- father. But Captain Timothy was, for now, the best ally he could have hoped for.


	2. Black Death AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xamaplak said: damitim black death(bubonic plague) au?

Timothy upped the younger man on his tiptoes.

“People are dying out there! They need me! They need someone to help them, to cure them, and you would want me to stay here, in your pretty cell?!”

“It is not a cell, beloved, it is a safe place. This way, you will not catch this disease.”

“I am a doctor! Do you think I’m going to obey you? I am not your pet, Damian!”

 

After a long argument, Damian finally placed two guards at Tim’s door. There was no way his lover was going out with this bubonic plague infecting everyone. This way, Timothy will be safe. Or so he thought.

 

The next morning, the two guards were knocked down, and Tim’s doc’ stuff were gone. As much as Timothy. Damian searched for him all the day. And the next week, he found him, still curing infected people. But soon enough, his lover was infected too. Now, he had a reason to keep him safe, if only Timothy would survive it.


	3. Magical Creature AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rahndom said: :’D DamiTim Magical Creatures AU

They shared a glance. As soon as he entered the room, Timothy knew the dragon was going to bound with him. It was a small, little scaly things. As black as an onyx stone, and eyes as huge and blue as the deep sea. The creature snarled, little puff of smoke coming out between gritted teeth. His master smiled.

 

“A wise choice, young boy, but will this dragon want to bound with you too…?”

Tim slowly caressed his snout. A voice came in his head.

“Other’s tried to bound too. It did not work, humain. I am young, but already too powerful for them.”

He smiled softly. “It’ll work, little one. You are going to be my dragon.”

 

Just after saying that, Tim closed his eyes. First, a cold rush traveled his spine, then, warm. And when he looked, it was a young boy in front of him, smiling with sharp little teeth.

“I may be bounded to you now, but you will have to tame my power, human.”

Timothy smiled back.

“I’m sure we’ll manage…”


	4. Kitten AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> varevare said: also a kitten AU!

Damian blinked at the cat in front of him. It hissed and just after, started to groom itself. Drake. How come Drake had transformed in this… Amazing… Beautifull cat? He looked like a siamese cat, but with a longer furr. Hesitantly, he raised a hand and slowly scrunched the cat’s ear. It hissed at first, but started to purr.

 

He couldn’t help but smile. “If you stayed like this forever, I will appreciate you really more, Drake…” In reprimand, the cat gnawed at his digit, cold eyes glaring at him. Heh, still Drake, no matter what form he had, right?

 

Damian snorted and placed the cat in his arms, stroking slowly his back.

“Do not worry, Drake, I shall take care of you as long as you are in this form.” And truth be told, he hopped he’ll stay in this form quite a time. He had a soft spot for cats, after all.


	5. Human Sacrifice AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DamiTim, mah dear ~ Human Sacrifice AU?

The man in front of him was naked and blindfolded. Pure, white skin glowing with sweat as member of the Ligue kept intoning their ritual words. A sacrifice for Ra’s resurrection. A sacrifice Damian would have gladly kept for himself. The man’s body arched, a scream echoing through the cave. It was enough.

 

Taking his weapon, Damian chopped the sacrifice’s chain before anyone could do anything. He took him roughly by the wrist, making him stand.

“Can you run?!” While saying so, he protected both of them with his sword, dodging and counterattacking prayers from the Ligue.

“I-… Yes, yes, I think I can…!”

“Very well.”

 

Without saying much, with an iron grip on the sacrifice’s wrist, Damian started to run to the exit. They’ll probably have to run for the rest of their life, but he will not allow anyone to use this man. He was going to be his, and not anyone else.


	6. Gold Rush AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xamaplak asked: damitim gold rush au(as in california gold rush, not the yukon one)?

Tim was considered to be one of those lucky child. His father was rich, because he had found gold. He was not a true noble, Drake was just a hella lucky man. Compared to him and his father, Timothy Drake was nothing. Cute, maybe, and well clothed, but nothing. After all, he wasn’t coming from a high family.

 

Damian puffed his chest, crossed his arms and glared at the older boy who had raised his hand to greet him. His smile faltered a little.

“… Hum… Well, hello?”

“Damian, what are you doing? Be a good boy and act properly.” Asked Bruce in a firm tone, not liking how his child was acting. Finally, Damian raised his hand and shook Tim’s one.

 

Tim smiled, but as soon as their father left to talk probably about some business, Damian started.

“You are nothing to me. Just a lucky child, you’re not a native noble, so don’t dare to touch me again, Drake.”

That was rather unexpected to say at last. And to say they were going to be together often because of their father… Things wasn’t starting as well as he would have wanted.


	7. Hogwart AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Rahndom and ayuruchan asked for the three line meme ” DamiTim Hogwart AU” so here we go, hope you’ll like >

From his seat, Timothy waited as the sorting hat was placed above Damian’s head. Dick and Jason had bet about where he was going to be placed. Jason was sure he’ll be in the same house than Tim -Slytherin- but Dick said he was going to be in Gryffindor. Unfortunately, Timothy had to agree with Jason.

 

And it seemed the hat agreed with them too. Damian smiled sharply all the way to their table, and sat far away from Tim, beaming proudly. Tim rolled his eyes as Dick, pouting, was sending some box of candy at Jason.

 

Starting to finally eat, Tim shared a glance with Damian. The boy kept smiling sharply, promise of endless prank and cold joke. But what they both didn’t know, what that, years later, they’ll be glad to be able to find some place alone together in the slytherin dungeon…


	8. The office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inariazuha said
> 
> For the smexy prompt, can I ask for DamiTim, secretly doing it in Tim’s office?
> 
> SEX IN THIS ONE ~you've been warned~

Tim was wriggling uncomfortably in his seat. His secretary stared at him from behind her glasses.

“Is something wrong, Mr. Wayne?”

 

“Hm? No, no I’m fine. I’m just starting to-” He made a pause. “To getting bored at sitting down, will probably do a pause. Can you let know that I don’t want to be disturbed for an hour or so?”

“Alright, Mr.”

She walked out, smiling gently, and closed the door behind her.

 

Tim let out a frustrated sound.

“Damian for god’s sakes, will you stop that?!”

The younger man walked out from under his desk, smile sharp, but somewhat away.

“Don’t tell me you weren’t liking it. ”

The older one blushed furiously, zipping up his fly, and stared at Damian.

He was still in his Robin uniform, but something was off. He was covered by a strange dust.

“How come you were on mission at this hour?”

“Poison Ivy.” Purred Robin, crawling on Tim’s lap. “Made a new product, had to stop her. Blew up her cargo but the pollen went out, got some on me.”

“Some? you’re covered with it! Damian, Damian, what are you doing, would you s-stop that already?”

The teen was licking at his jaw, hands roaming over his shoulders and chest, and he was rolling slowly his hips. Damian was his boyfriend, since what, three month now, but they hadn’t made anything of the sort yet. And it really wasn’t like that Tim wanted it to happen.

“Damian, please, stop. T-try to control yourself, focus. Did you analysed this pollen?”

A nod.

“Did you send it to Alfred so he’ll make a- ah-” Tim slammed his hand on his mouth. That was an embarrassing sound. “Did you send it to Alfred for an antidote…?”

Another nod. And Damian kept rolling his hips, it was too distracting.

“Alright, seriously, try to contain yourself, I don’t want us to do this like if you were drugged, Damian!”

With that, Tim actually used force. They were the same size now that Damian had grew up, but the teen had yet to develop muscle mass accordingly. He wasn’t looking like a noodle, but Tim was nicknaming him like that, to Damian’s disappointment.

 

His boyfriend pouted.

“But I want you, Timothy. I-I need it, you don’t understand, I can’t…”

“Damian, you’re like drugged or whatever, so, no. There is no way we’re going to do something like that, much less in my office!”

Damian paused, chewing on his lower lips.

“Handjob, then? Or blowjob, I never actually tried it but I’m sure I’m-”

“Damian! No. Nothing! We’ll wait for the antidot.”

The younger man whined, and climbed back on his lap. Damian licked his temple, rolling slowly his hips to tease him, hands on his shoulders.

“You- I loathe you, Drake. Do you… Realise how hard it was for me to came here in my state? I could have just dry humped anything, for what matter, anyone, but I came here. To you. B-because I wanted you to help me with that problem. And you’re rejecting me?!”

Tim felt a stab of guilt at his words. Considering Damian’s state, it was an accomplishment in itself that he did manage to come to see him.

Closing his eyes, the older man pinched the bridge of his nose, his boyfriend staring at him intently behind his white lense.

Slowly, Tim removed Damian’s mask.

“I don’t want to give a handjob to Robin.” He explained as simple acknowledgment of what they were going to do.

Damian became a storm of kiss and groping and touching in something like half a second. Tim couldn’t help but giggle at seeing how eager he was.

 

They kissed passionately, the younger one rolling his hips more urgently against his, soft pants and murmur coming out from their mouth between their kiss.

Tim removed all security on the Robin’s outfit, sliding his hand directly under the waistband.

Damian’s hands clenched on Tim’s shoulder when he started to caress him, and he bucked his hips in his hand, too caught up in pleasure to care. Need. That was the word. The strange pollen made him needing, wanting, craving the touch, and he knew the only way to get rid of the feeling was to actually come.

He made a breathless sound as Tim finally freed him from his pants and the rest in one smooth motion. He slammed his lips back against Tim’s ones, in a messy and passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless and gasping for air.

Damian had finally managed to slide his boyfriend’s pants down his knees, he removed a glove and wrapped his hand around both of them. He captured Tim’s soft gasp with little kiss, trying his best to move slowly.

It wasn’t enough, he needed more, much more than that… Shuddering, Damian was leaving open mouthed kiss on his lover’s neck and collarbone, his hips rolling in slow motion with Tim in his hand.

 

The older man was panting softly, trying his best to don’t make too much sound, he was in his office, for god’s sake. If someone was going to enter, first, Damian was in his Robin uniform without mask, and second he was doing this with him.

His boyfriend squirmed over him, nibbling and kissing his jaw, neck and lips, eyes half closed in pure bliss.

“P-please, Timothy, I need…ah… I need more…”

Tim placed a hand on Damian lower back, to feel him closer against him, his other hand roaming over a slim thigh, toward his ass.

He only hesitated a second before he started to tease his entrance, and when Damian moaned, pleading, he didn’t hesitate anymore.

Slowly, he inserted a finger, the teen starting to lose his rhythm, trying to get more of it inside him, and in the same time while still jerking their length together.

Their breath became louder and louder, Tim totally lost in the sight in front of him.

 

Damian started to repeat Tim’s name again and again, speeding up his move, clenching his free hand on the tape of Tim’s neck. The teen placed his forehead against the older’s one, murmuring soft words in arabic, the pleasure building up slowly.

Damian came first, when Tim’s fingers inside him brushed this delicious spot, biting on his lower lips to prevent from making too much sound. At the sight, his boyfriend buried his head in the crook of his neck, moaning softly his name, bucking up in Damian’s grip.

 

Both out of breath, they stayed like that some minute, Damian slowly retrieving his senses

“… That was… Intense.”

Tim snorted.

“You need to get out from there before my secretary came in…” He pecked his boyfriend lips.

“… Shall we continue this tonight?”

The older man stared up at Damian, seeing uncertainty in his stormy blue eyes.

“If you wish.” He smiled. “Now, help me to clean a bit, I just look like…”

“You look like you’ve been fucked on your desk. Which is a good idea. I might keep that in mind for the next time”

Damian’s smile was sharp as he cleaned them both.

Well. Now that they took another step in their relationship, Timothy had the weird feeling he wasn’t going to sleep much in the coming week…


	9. Taking shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> varevare said:  
> hmmmm what about, Damian and Tim taking shelter from a storm? <3333  
> (this one was shipp

Since Damian almost get thrown from the building by the wind, he decided wisely to find a shelter somewhere. He entered the first abandoned building he found -and there were plenty abandoned buildings on the dock- and shuddered violently as he felt cold travel him from head to toes, and suddenly stilled.

 

Drake was looking at him, cowl down and weapon ready in hand. Slowly, the older boy lowered his weapon and kneeled on the floor with a smirk.  
“You look like a drenched kitty…”

“Shut up, Drake. You look like a drenched rat.”

Tim snickered and raised a hand toward Damian, waiting for the younger boy to take it.

 

“Dare to share some warm?”

“TT. Only because I have no choice…”

But when the younger teen sat on Tim’s lap, he felt his rapid heartbeat, and that make him smile. Slowly, he brushed a gauntlet hand in those short spiky hair, placing a light kiss against Damian’s forehead. The teen’s hands clenched in his back, but said nothing.

Well, that was another step in their weird relationship/things that was going on recently between them. Cuddling. Last step, maybe he’ll goes for a kiss…


	10. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vindylam said:   
> If 25 years old Damian meet 12 years old Damian, what will they do?

“So, you’re me.”

“It appear so.”

Young Damian pouted and crossed his arms.  
“I hopped I’ll grow taller than that.”

Adult Damian snorted.

“You’re taller than everyone, if that’s what worry you.”

 

At that, the young’s face lightened up a bit, grinning.

“And am I batman?”

“This, I can’t tell you. You’ll see your future by yourself.”

Young Damian pouted again. “I just hope I’ll found a way to kick Drake’s butt.”

 

Adult Damian snickered, eyes narrowing, looking highly amused by his young self.

“In some way, yes.”

Another voice interjected from the kitchen.  
“Oh my god, Damian, Just shut up!”

The younger one’s eyes widened. Was that Drake’s voice? In his house? He was just about to ask a new question when he started to feel the energy rising to take him back to the era he belonged. Just before disappearing, Damian noticed the thin silver ring at his older self’s hand. Hell, no.


	11. Lifeguard AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the-archangel-mr-fizzles said:  
> For the pairing and AU thing: TimDami, lifeguard AU? Maybe one of them saves the other? Thanks!

When Damian slowly open his eyes and spit salty water, someone let out a relieved sigh.  
“Thanks goodness, you’re alright…”

The young man keep coughing, and then manage to ask in what he wanted to be his most snarky voice.

“Do I look alright to you?!”

The man smiled.

“More alright than sooner.”  
And Damian feel his heart miss a beat. This man who just saved him… Was the one he had been hitting on since he came in holliday to this beach. The one he had draw each summer when coming here. And he just saved him.

 

“My apologise for my behavior, I might have been a bit scared out.” Said the young man.

“It’s normal, it happen.”

“… My name is Damian” Blurted out the young man. Really, what a good way to go. “What’s yours?”

“Timothy, but my friend call me Tim.”

But finally, he didn’t regret to ask him this day.


	12. In the shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xamaplak said : Damian walking in on Tim in the shower, and being invited in please  
> Very NSFW, be carefull haha

It have been a long, long day. Tiring in too many way, and it was already 4am. All he wanted was a good, hot shower and a bed. Removing his clothes and entering the shower, he let hot water flow over his body, chasing away soreness and tensed muscle.

“Drake, are you alrigh-”

Damian had stormed in, still in his Robin uniform, and his eyes widened as Tim only nodded his head toward him, not bothered in the slightest. Probably too tired to care.

 

“What, are you telling that you were worried about me, Damian?”

The teen actually blushed, looking away.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I just saw blood on your floor and I thought…”

“Not my blood. It’s been a long night, huh…”

Tim waved his hand toward Damian.

“ Would you want to take a shower with me?”

“Excuse me?! W-why so suddenly…”

“You just came back from patrol, I bet you haven’t relaxed since a long time either, and I bet you still didn’t try what I said, something like… A month ago. So come with me, sit down and stop pouting like that, you look like a pug.”

 

Damian wanted to argue that he wasn’t looking like a pug, but seeing how little care Tim probably would have at listening, he sighed and started to remove his clothes.

“You’re the weirdest man I know…”

Tim snorted.

“Nah, ‘m not. There is bunch of weirdo worst than me.”

He was sitting on the floor of his shower, which was big enough for four people to sit straight-legged. Damian finally removed his outfit, reluctantly removing his boxer brief too, even if Timothy wasn’t watching him, since he closed his eyes and was humming a song to himself.

The teen stepped in almost shyly, and closed the glass behind him. Tim, without opening his eyes, patted in front of him.

“Sit, and appreciate hot water, it’s a gift from gods, seriously.”

Damian snorted but slowly sat down, relishing in fact, the water falling on him like hot raindrop.

“You sat down in your shower often like that? Why don’t you take a bath instead?”

“I prefer to feel water fall on me constantly rather than bathing in it” He shrugged. “And while sitting down, drops fall from higher and I like it this way. It make me think of rain.”

Damian smiled to himself, nodding.

They stayed in good silent for a few minute, until the younger man felt a hand on his shoulder trying to push him back.

“Don’t stay like that, I told you to relax. You can lean on me if you want.”

He hesitated a moment, before leaning back carefully, and sighed when he felt finally a strong torso against his back. Scarred arms wrapped around his shoulder, and the soft humming came back, Damian feeling it rumble from Tim’s chest and echoing through his own.

He never thought one day that he could feel this at ease in someone arms, and even more in Tim’s arms, but truth was, that he wanted to stay like that for hours if Tim allowed him to.

 

After something like five minutes Tim took the soap bottle and the shampoo, still humming softly, and started to pour a good amount of shampoo over Damian’s head, massaging slowly. Damian let out a low growl of pure pleasure. He liked when someone was massaging his head, even if he never let that known.

Tim rinsed him and started to massage his shoulders and his back with a little bit of soap. He relaxed even more, almost purring, when hot breath ghosted over his ear.

“I told you that you needed to relax more often, Damian… So, you haven’t answered my question, have you tried what I’ve told you?”

His heart started to beat faster. Shaking his head, he shuddered a bit as Tim leaned closer, placing his mouth softly on his shoulder.

“N-no, haven’t. Couldn’t.”

“Couldn’t? Why? Everyone can, Damian, you’re no exception.”

“I… But, it’s weird, no? I think it’s… Disgusting. Touching yourself, it’s… Bad.”

Tim nibbled gently on his skin, stifling a chuckle.

“There is nothing bad at giving yourself pleasure, actually, it’s needed, and it help to lower stress, a lot.”

“So you’re going to tell me that sometime you’re doing it? That Grayson is doing it, Todd is doing it, Father is doing it?”

“… God, please, don’t make me picture stuff like that, I don’t want to picture Bruce doing it in my head, it’s…”

“See, disgusting.”

“…No, Damian, it’s-” He sighed. “It’s not, I just don’t want to imagine someone that I think as family doing this kind of stuff. I wouldn’t mind picturing someone I find attractive doing it, but, not familly.”

Damian paused, and leaned his head back against Tim’s shoulder, brushing his cheek’ against Tim’s one.

“… Yet, you don’t mind picturing me doing it?”

“I never considered you as family.”

Damian snorted.

“Neither do I. That’s probably why we are like this right now.”

“You wanted my help to find a way to relax. I told you about masturbation, you freaked out, so I show you my other way of relaxing, hot shower and massage.”

“I didn’t freak out!”

“Of course you did, since you told me you couldn’t touch yourself.” Tim marked a pause. “Do you want me to do it for you?”

He nibbled at his shoulder again, a hand sliding down his arm. Damian didn’t answer right away.

“I-… I don’t know, it’s… I didn’t manage to do it, why if it’s you it’ll change something?”

“Because when it’s someone else, it’s different.”

“Better?”

“Different, better would depend of your partner, because no one know what you like best than yourself. So, depends. I prefer when it’s someone else who do it, personally. More… Surprising.”

 

While talking -how does he managed to talk this sensually?!- Timothy started to kiss his neck, trailing kiss toward his jawline, then his cheek. They stared at each other, a sort of longing in their eyes, and Damian tilted slightly his head so their lips could meet.

The kiss was soft, discovering, and the younger man raised hesitantly his hand, fingers brushing Tim’s cheek as they deepened the kiss. He sighed when warm hands started to caress his torso, arching in the touch.

His heart was beating awfully fast, and the warmness he started to feel was not only due to the hot water falling on them. Tim lay his hand flat on his stomach, leaving open mouthed kiss on his neck once again, his other hand teasing one of his nipples.

Damian was panting softly, lost in all those new feeling and sensation, and let out a surprised sigh when Tim touched his groin.

“D-Drake, you really don’t have to-”

“What if I want to?” Answered seductively the older man, starting to move his hand on his member.

Because it was weird? Because it was hot? Because he hated feeling this way, so out of everything, so open and disarmed…

He let out a moan when Tim’s hand started to go up and down on his shaft. Placing a hand on his mouth to don’t make any other strange sound, the older man chuckled when he saw it.

“Don’t repress your sound, just let go, Damian. There is no one else, we’re alone in my apartment, you don’t have to be always in control of yourself.”

Sighing, Damian nodded, removing his hand from his mouth, and leaned his head back against the older’s man shoulder. It looked like Tim was trying out what he prefered, teasing and stroking, and he was fairly sure that it shouldn’t be allowed to be this hot looking when doing so.

Damian stared at his face, the older’s teen lips slightly parted, eyes half lidded and veiled by desire… He was so beautiful that he couldn’t help but lean back and catch his lips again. This time, Tim moaned into the kiss, sending desire in Damian’s body right through his groin, and he bucked up in Tim’s hand, feeling something warmer and warmer building up slowly.

 

He was feeling the obvious desire of his partner against his lower back. Despite the pleasure, Damian stopped to move and removed Tim’s hands of him. Whimpering a bit, Timothy watched as Damian turned to face him, placing his legs on both part of his laps. Hesitantly, the younger man brushed the tip of Tim’s erection, rewarded by a soft gasp. He looked up at those icy blue eyes.

“I want-… I want to pleasure you too, Drake, can I-”

He couldn’t finish his sentence, Timothy reaching up to catch his words with his lips.

Closing his eyes, Damian finally let go, once by once. Tim had resumed his stroke on his member, and he was awkwardly doing the same on him. The older man chuckled, placing a hand on Damian’s one.

“I want to come with you, Damian, and you’re probably close to, so… Let me show you how I like it…”

Damian moaned, kissing him again, as Tim started to stroke himself with Damian’s hand.

It didn’t take him long indeed, to finally come with a soft gasp, burying his head on his partner’s neck, Tim moaning louder and louder until he finally tensed, not too long after him.

 

They didn’t move, hugging each other tightly. Damian was feeling strangely at peace, wanting to sleep. Tim chuckled and pecked his lips.

“See? Told you it was helping to relieve stress… Come on, big boy, let’s go to bed.”

He cleaned them both and stood up, Damian clinging to him like a koala, head nodding off.

They wobbled toward Tim’s bed, and he placed them under the sheet.

Damian yawned, cuddling in Tim’s warm embrace.

“Will you help me to relieve stress more often, Drake…?”

Laughing softly, the older man brushed his hair.

“We’ll talk about that later… Good night.”

With a smile on his lips, Damian slept in the other’s boy arms like he never did since a long time.


	13. Not enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rahndom said:  
> Smutty-Prompt!! DamiTim. Dami can’t get enough  
> Very NSFW tooo haha

He knew well enough he was weird. Getting off on violence wasn’t something he was proud of, but unfortunately, that was also what gave him the best boners.

So, in Damian language, the more he’s violent with you, the more he like you. But that, of course, is applicable as a rule only for Drake.

 

Because, he liked Grayson, and wasn’t violent with him. He was a friend, a big brother.

He liked Bruce and Alfred, and wasn’t violent -or not physically- with them. There were family.

He even liked Todd, and they did fight, but it wasn’t meaning the same.

No, in fact, thinking about it, he didn’t have rule. Being violent with Drake was his weird way to show another kind of affection.

 

He was twisted, isn’t it?

With a sigh, Damian bit hard on his hand to stifle his sound. His latest fight -actually supposed to be a training- with Drake have been hot. Like, really hot. With a new twist of his wrist, he came in his hand, biting harder on his other one.

Damn those teenage hormone, and damn Drake for being this hot while sparing.

He finished to wash to get out from the shower. When he did, Drake was at the batcomputer, probably typing up a report of the night.

“Finished. I’m heading upstair.”

“Hm. I finish that and I’ll go too.”

Damian stared at the older teen quite a moment, maybe too long, because Drake turned to look back at him.

“You are staring, Damian. Again. You’re weird recently.”

“No, I’m not.” He started to walk upstair. “You’re the weird and stalker one, Drake, not me.”

At that, Tim snorted but went back on the computer.

 

Damian needed more. Only thinking about him wasn’t enough anymore. He could maybe drug Drake to get what he wanted? No, his Father won’t appreciate it. As much as he liked violence, raping him wasn’t the solution either, he actually wanted to see Tim squirm in delight and pleasure under him, not cry and begging for it to stop.

With a sigh, the teen sat up with his computer on his lap.  
Drake was going to stay in the manor for quite a time, because something -plumbery probably- broke in his apartment when he was away and reparation because of inundation needed to be done.

 

Then, someone knocked on his door. Allowed to come in, Tim’s head popped up.

“Hey, Damian I was wondering-” The older teen stopped, a blush appearing across his face, then looked away. “Woups, I’m sorry, didn’t want to disrupt you.”

“Disrupt me? Why would you disrupt me, Drake? I’m in boxer brief because I was going to sleep, but I’m not asleep yet, as you can probably notice. What were you wondering?”

“I-huh…” He cleared his throat. “I wanted to have a talk with you, actually.”

Drake’s behavior was funny. He was acting like he was embarrassed by Damian lacks of outfit. Was that a blush…? Blinking, Damian’s lips slowly stretched in a predatory smile.

“Then don’t stay by the door and come in already.”

Tim did what he was told, closing the door behind him, and walked toward the bed, sitting down.

“As much as you don’t like to admit it, I noticed you were acting… Strangely, recently. And I want to know why.”

 

Damian wasn’t really in a mood for a talk, so instead he shrugged, choosing to try for honesty.

“I think you’re hot.”

“So I just- Wait. What?!”

He snorted.

“I think you’re hot. And I’m 16 years old, I’m discovering what hormones means, and that quite interesting.” He grinned at the dumbfounded expression on his elder’s face. “You asked, you’ve got your answer.”

Tim stared at him, dumbfounded. Then, he stood up, clearing his throat.

“Huh, okay, huh. I- Think I’m going to go…”

The older man heard Damian whisper something, and frowned.

“I didn’t hear what you’ve just said, Damian.”

“I said it wasn’t enough. I’m… Would you want to sleep with me, Drake?”

He stood up, catching Tim’s wrist before the other man could walk away. Timothy jerked his hand from his grip, walking back to the door.

“I-… You don’t ask stuff like that to people! Plus, you’re… You’ve always treated me badly, hurting me verbally or physically, and you would like to have sex with me?! Just like that?!” He stormed out of the room. “Not even in your dream, Damian!”

The younger man sighed, moving a hand in his hair. Well, that was it. He fucked up, really too badly, now. Why does he thought that saying the truth would be better?

With another sigh, Damian went in his bed.

 

The next days, Tim was wisely avoiding him, and strangely, the only time they had been in a place together, the older man have been blushing so madly that Alfred thought he’ve got fever. But that intrigued Damian highly.

So finally, he managed to find the perfect occasion to talk with Tim again. The older man was training in the batcave, all lean and fit muscle, a bit sweaty but the view was even more pleasant.

Damian leaned against a wall, arms crossed. FInally, Drake noticed it, and as soon as he did, looked away, but didn’t stop to train.

A few minute passed, until Tim stopped to move, his back facing Damian.

“You’re acting like a creep, Damian. I told you what you’ve asked wasn’t going to happen.”

“Then, let me ask you a few things.”

The older man walked slowly toward him, arms still crossed over his chest. He made his voice as smooth and seducing as possible.

“Why are you blushing? If you were totally exasperated by my behavior, you wouldn’t have reacted this way. Would you? Somethings tells me that, in fact, you would like the idea of having sex with me, very much…” He was now close to Tim, close enough to brush his lips on the tape of his neck. He smiled for himself when he saw him shudder slightly. “Why would you avoid me, if I bothered you? You’re just acting like someone who get caught staring at his crush…”

Timothy whirled on his heels immediately, and Damian blocked the first kick. He parried the next punch, and just like that, they started to spare.

 

Tim was indubitably angry, he was making even less effort to be gentle, and Damian and him will have a few bruise later on. Not like Damian minded it. In fact, he was grinning sharply, as he dodged, kicked and counterattacked each blew of the older one. But Tim, probably too caught up in the fight, got his feet stuck on the mat and stumbled.

Damian reacted almost immediately, in the most stupid way possible, and tried to catch him, but they just ended up flat on the mat, Tim knocking out Damian’s breath out of his lungs by landing on the younger man.

Both out of breath because of their fight, they stayed like this a few second, before Tim jerked away, blushing furiously.

“Y-you’re hard?!”

Damian groaned, sitting up, and swiped his forehead.

“Told you I thought you’re hot. And, actually…” He bit his lips, looking unsure.  
And that surprised Tim highly. Damian was always proud of himself, sure of what he was doing. But right now, he just looked like what he should. A teenager with a weird crush.

“The thing is, I-I get hard because of our fight. I like it. The rush, the adrenaline, everything… Violence. Weirdly enough, the first thing that gave me a hard -on when I was younger was violence…”  
He shrugged, stroking his own arm, looking down.

“I know I’m weird, and I don’t like reacting this way in fact. I know most of people don’t, but…”

“Wait a minute. So you’re saying that, somehow, the fact that you were violent with me, you… Liked it?!”

Damian nodded, embarrassed.

“I didn’t know how to act toward you, so I just kept doing like usual, but-…” He paused. “I like you, actually. I just don’t wanted to do anything about it, but the thing is, you’re staying at the manor, we see each other everyday, and I’m an hormonal walking bomb recently, so that didn’t help.”

Tim’s eyes softened a bit and he nodded.

“‘Know the feeling, I guess we all get through this one day.” Then, he started to nibble on his lower lips. “And actually, you were right, I would like to… have sex with you, because… Oh well, you trusted me to your behavior, might as well tell you mine…” He sighed. “The thing is, I kinda like it when people take things over me. You know, I’m always in charge, have to decide for everyone and stuff, so, I kinda like it when… Well, someone do things for me instead?”  
Tim was wincing while saying so, probably not sure if it was a good idea to tell it or not.

“But that doesn’t mean-”

He couldn’t finish his sentence, since Damian had crushed his lips on his. As strangely as it may sound, the kiss was unsure and exploring, like it was the first time Damian ever did that. And it was, indeed, his first time at kissing. Tim let go, responding to the kiss, and snorted as Damian climbed over him, making him lie back on the training mat.

“We’re not going to do something here, are we?” Asked the older man breathlessly as Damian kept pecking his lips, probably just to make him stop talking.

“… Alright. Let’s go to the shower.”

With that, he was in Damian’s arm, bridal style, and they were heading to the bathroom of the batcave.

 

Closing the door behind him with his foot, the teen smiled sharply as Tim was staring at him. He didn’t waste time to remove both of their clothes, and pushed him toward a shower.

“I really don’t get what you’re doing, Damian” Snorted Tim as he watched the young man fumbling to turn on the water. He grunted unhappily as cold water fell down on them, and squirmed a bit as Damian started to stroke his body with soap.

“I’m just washing you, as hot as you look like all sweaty, I don’t want to suck you if you smell bad.”

Tim didn’t move, feeling something strangely warm as Damian soaped him clean, with surprisingly gentle touch, and sometimes, little kiss on his forehead, temples, cheek, lips or jaw.

Finally, Damian placed back the bar of soap and removed a dark lock from Tim’s forehead.

“You said you liked when people took charge of… Stuff. And I would like to blow you, is it okay?”

Tim blinked rapidly, blushing a bit and nodded. Of course it was. But he really wasn’t expecting Damian to act like that. The young man immediately fell on his knee, and took Tim’s length in his hand, stroking it until hardness. Once it was done, he gave it an experimental lick, and smiled as Tim shuddered above him.

Taking as much of it as he could, the older man gasped in surprise as Damian bobbed his head up and down rather quickly. He wasn’t going to last long if he was going to do it like that. Not that he minded, his partner was surprisingly good at what he was doing.

Soft pants became moans the longer it lasted, and Tim carded his hand through Damian’s hair, the building up pleasure becoming more and more urgent.

“D-Damian, stop it, I’m close to-” He gasped, head banguing against the shower’s tiles, and moaned softly.

Damian wanted him to come, and he hummed around Tim’s member in approval. One of his hand was keeping Tim’s hips in place, even if the older man did have a great control over his body, his other hand roaming over soft, so white skin, stroking Tim’s inner thigh.

Timothy came beautifully, back arching, a hand tensing in Damian’s hair, the other one clenching over the tiles.

 

Damian stood up, eyes dark and hungry. He wanted more.

He needed more.

More of that, he wanted to keep those sound for him and him alone, he wanted Tim to be his, to woke up each morning with this man’s beautiful face in front of him. Damian kissed him, taking support by placing an arm above Tim’s head, he blurted out without thinking.

“Let’s go out together.”

Tim, who was still a bit out from everything considering what just happened, blinked in confusion. Still, he managed a grin.

“ You do realise that normal people first go out together, then have sex and stuff? But I guess that with you, normality is not something I could think about…”

“Is it a yes or a no? Simple question.”

“Actually, you almost said it as a statement.”

Damian rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

“Oh my god, Drake, you can be so stubborn sometimes…!”

Tim beamed at him, and slowly leaned his body against Damian’s one, hands brushing his back.

“I’m sure it’s a part of why you like me.”

Damian raised an interested eyebrow.

“Hm, maybe. I said I liked you? When, I don’t remember that…”

Timothy snorted, kissing the taller boy, and dropped on his knee in turn. That, could be enough as an answer. For now.


	14. Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vindylam said:  
> When Alfred is on holiday, how do the boys distinguish which is their underwear?(actually I still cannot distinguish my brother & father’s)

Dick kicked the door open and threw the basket laundry on Tim’s bed.

Damian following him with a sigh, Jason soon appearing too.  
“Alright. I did my laundry turn, the thing is, I don’t know what is who. So, let’s try to figure out together, okay?”

Tim sighed.

“Why in my bedroom?”

“You where the closer from the washing room. Anyway, let’s get started. This one? Duh, mine. This?”

“Mine” Grunted Jason.

 

Slowly but surely, they managed to found out what belonged to who. Until a pretty lacey pantie showed at the end.

“… Duh? Must be to some of Bruce’s friend…” Said Dick, looking at it.

“Or to Selina” Added Jason, snickering.

“She’s one of father’s friend” Noted Damian. Then, the boy noticed Tim. The boy was purposely avoiding to look at them, and his cheek were a pretty pink color. Oh.

 

Finally, Dick went in Bruce’s bedroom to place the panties on his bed -for his “friend” and went back to his other stuff.  
Later, Damian waited as someone slipped in the headmaster’s room.

“I knew it. This pantie belong to you, Drake.”

Timothy stopped, startled.

“… Give it back.”

“… Actually, I rather want to see what you look like in it…”

And what he saw, will never be forgotten, that was sure, for both of them.


	15. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thesuperkenz said: DamiTim stuck in an elevator :3
> 
> (You can prompt me on tumblr at http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/ )o)

Tim couldn’t believe his back luck. Of all the place he could be stuck, and of all the people he could be stuck with, it has to be with Damian. In an elevator. Of Wayne Ent.

“This is just what I needed, getting stuck in a place like that.” Tim growled.

Damian snorted, arms crossed over his broad chest. The young man wasn’t a kid anymore, and since long now. He had grew up mentally, too, they weren’t bickering anymore, but they weren’t best friend of any sort either.

“We can just climb up by the escape.”

“If we do that, how are we going to explain it? We’re Wayne’s, not anyone that should be able to climb over an elevator escape’s rope.”

Damian ‘tt’ed, nodding.

“Well, we can just wait, then.”

Tim sighed, leaning his head against the elevator’s wall. There was an awkward silence, where Damian and him just kept staring in front of them. Surprisingly, it was the younger man who broke off the silence.

“So. Grayson told me you were alone again?”

Tim blinked up at him.

“I mean. Romantically alone again.” Damian corrected.

“Oh. Hm, yes. But it have been a while. That I’m ‘romantically’ alone.” He smiled, making movement with his fingers to empathise the ‘romantic’ word. “What about you Damian?” Tim asked back. Not like he didn’t care, but he asked mainly to get something to talk with. To his greatest surprise, Damian’s ear became red. That was something Tim noticed a few time already, Damian was only blushing by his ears. The only time he saw the younger man with reddish color on his cheeks was at patrol in winter.

“I have no one.” Came finally the reply, and he looked down at his feet, arms crossed over his chest. “Well. I do plan on… Trying to seduce my target but-” Damian scowled and looked up. “Why are you laughing, Drake?!”

Tim couldn’t help himself. His laugh calmed down to soft giggle and he managed to explain. “Trying to seduce your target? Damian, this is not a war. Use more… Logical term. Who is she? Do I know her?” He asked.

Damian blinked. “You do know him.”

“Oh. Sorry, I immediately went for the she, but I-… Er, anyway. Yes, so him. Wait. Are you bisexual?”

The older man snorted. “Surprised?”

“Er, a little bit, I admit it.”

“You are yourself bisexual, so why that surprise?”

“Well. True. I don’t know, I… Somehow still have that tiny bratty kid in mind when I think about you, so I don’t-”

Tim stopped to talk as Damian moved closer, trapping the smaller man between him and the elevator’s wall.

“Tiny kid?” He growled in a low voice, looming over Tim with all his size. Tim’s heart started to hammer and he had no reason to, but hot damn. No, true, not quite tiny anymore.

“I- … It’s just… I never thought about you that way, Damian, that’s all.”

“Well. You should start considering it.” He murmured, moving his hand over Tim’s tie in a way that was too distracting.

Tim stared up at him, in those deep, stormy blue eyes. They showed an entire intensity Tim hadn’t see before. He blinked, realising he could feel the other’s breath ghosting over his lips.

There was a click behind him, and suddenly Damian was gone and the door was opening.

“Dear lord, I hope you haven’t waited much, Mister Waynes!”

Damian smiled politely at the repairman.

“No, do not worry about that. But I admit I am relieved to be finally out.” He glanced briefly at Tim with the faintest smile. “And I believe Timothy is, too.”

Tim just nodded, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. Did Damian just flirted with him? It was his imagination, right? It has to be that…


	16. haunted house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got asked to do a fic according to this - Tim and Damian hugged accidently when the both went into a haunted house set up as a prank by Jason who took a pic of the scene and used it as blackmail against the two.  
> You can find me on tumblr [ here ](http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/)

It was dark, it was late, Tim was tired, and so was probably Damian. But they had a last job to do, apparently. They got an update about strange things happening in a house. They meet up on top of another building, in front of the old, forgotten looking creepy house. Robin clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“This is just some old house, I don’t see what we have to look at in there.”

There was a sudden scream inside, then silence, and something appeared briefly at a window.

Red Robin blinked. “I am not the only one who saw that?”

The other hummed, shifting his weight from a leg to the other. “Hm. No, I saw it too. Guess we do have something to look. Do you believe in ghost, Drake?”

“No name on the field. And I saw enough in my life to actually believe in anything.” He admitted, flying down to enter the house.

Damian rolled his eyes behind the domino mask. “Whatever you say…”

He followed inside.

The house was dark, and it was windy outside, the walls were cracking and it was already like they were in an horror movie. Damian unconsciously stalked closer to Tim, glancing around and jerking his head toward any strange sounds.

Red Robin wasn’t much reassured. Thought the younger’s presence by his side was a little consolation. They were tensed, and Tim was moving slowly. What could they possibly do if it was a ghost…?

Suddenly, something flashed in front of their eyes. Tim yelped, he felt Damian grab at him, and he instinctively grabbed back, ready to protect the younger no matter what it was.

Then there was silence, and someone started to laugh. Red Robin blinked. That voice…

“Hood…?”

“Bwahahaha! You should see your faces, kids, that was so great!” The bark of laughter didn’t die as he continued. “You /hugged/ each other! It was a hug, I saw it!”

Robin’s lips pursued in the finest line possible, and he was glaring dagger at the older vigilante, now appearing in the dark. He slowly let go of Tim’s cape, realising he had it clutched in hand, and growled.

“This was your joke?!”

“And it worked like hell!! Look at you!!” Red Hood shower them pictures on his phone, still laughing. “I’m gonna send that to everyone in the family. Nightwing’s gonna be so proud of you, finally caring about each other!”

Tim facepalmed. Why in the world… Damian was snarling and growling like a tiny angry cat.

“This is no fun, Todd, give that phone before I cut your hand to get it!!” He bounced over Jason, the older man raising his hand up in the air. And Robin started to climb over him like a koala of some sort. “Give- that- phone!”

“As a matter of fact, Red Hood, we might not get along much, but I wouldn’t let Damian get hurt either, I do care about him.” Red Robin explained calmly, the other still struggling against each other. But they both went perfectly still at TIm’s words, and Robin was staring at him like an owl, eyes blown wide. Perched on top of Jason’s shoulder, he do looked like an owl.

Jason gasped.

“Seriously? I thought you hated that kid!”

Damian nodded.

“Well. We didn’t start very well. That, I admit. But he’s part of the family, now. It’s been 3 years he’s with us, and I wouldn’t let him get hurt either.”

The younger one opened his mouth to speak, snapped it shut and crawled back down of Jason, adjusting his cape with a tiny growl.

“Anyway. There is nothing to look at, here. Let’s go.”

Tim nodded, and turned on his heels, starting to go outside.

Damian waited for Jason to come to him, and tugged at his jacket.

“Send me that picture, too. Just… In case I would need to blackmail him.”

“Right, kiddo, just in case.”

“TT.”

“Whatever.” Jason chuckled, sending the picture to everyone, even Damian. It was dark, but he could still see -even thought Damian probably tried to hide it- how bothered and somewhat happy Damian was by Tim’s words.

Almost immediately, on his phone, Dick replied with a “aaaaawwwwww finally!!!”, while Steph send out “this is photoshoped, I don’t believe it.”

Jason grinned. And if everyone heard what Tim just said, they wouldn’t believe it, either.


	17. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winterysomnium said : I’m not the best at prompts, but what about DamiTim, dinner date?

This is awkward, Damian realise. He managed to get Tim to accept a dinner with him. But he never precised it was supposed to be a date. And he never precised either that Tim should be wearing some fancy clothes, because they wouldn’t let them in.

Tim blinked at him in confusion.

“ … I should put on something more fancy, right?”

Damian was wearing a dark suit that, he knew, enlightened his tanned skin and his eyes. But that wasn’t the main problem here. Tim was just with a red shirt and jeans. And a hoodie tucked under his arm.

“… I guess I should have warned you about it.” Damian grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Tim snickered a bit. “ No kidding. I thought we were just going to eat something, Damian, not attempting a Wayne meeting.”

“We are not attempting anything, it’s just… It was supposed to be a good restaurant…” He admitted, running a hand in his short dark hair.

Tim blinked up at him, and he swear he saw his cheeks turn pink for a few second.

“… Come here.” The older man reached up, grabbing Damian’s tie gently between his long fingers, and started to undid it.

“What are you doing exactly?”

“You wanted to bring me to a good and fancy restaurant. But I’m too lazy to go back and change, so what we are going to do…” He hummed as he removed Damian’s tie, placing it in his jacket’s pocket. “Is that you’re going to un-fancy yourself, so we go to a normal, but still good, restaurant.”

Damian frowned, but didn’t reply as Tim removed his jacket as well. The older man started to undo a few button from his shirt, too.

They were in the middle of a street, people were looking at them strangely, and Damian was glad it was dark already, so it could hide his blush and somehow their face from the other.

Timothy pulled out Damian’s shirt from his pants, and moved a hand in his short hair.

“Better.” He offered him a sweet smile, one of those that made Damian’s heart flutter in his chest. He was twenty, and this man still managed to get to him, without even knowing it.

“Now, let’s go have that dinner date, I’m sure you’ll like it.” Tim grinned then, as Damian blinked and followed him.

“I never said it was-”

“Trust me, Damian, there is things where you are not as subtle as you may think you are.” Tim replied, smiling slightly.

Their hands brushed each other, and Timothy tangled their fingers together.

“And I may tell you a few things. I wouldn’t have accepted if I didn’t want us to be… Something more. Second, you do not need to impress me with fancy restaurant. Third, you do not need to impress me with anything, since I’ve already fallen under your charms. Understood?”

Damian’s chest was thundering now, and he was probably, probably, smiling somewhat a bit stupidly as he squeezed Timothy’s hand in his.

“ Understood.”

The restaurant was indeed good, and as they headed to Tim’s place, Damian couldn’t help but think their first dinner date have been actually really great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can prompt me more on [tumblr](http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/) !


	18. Parle moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> varevare said : Prompt! TimDamian getting lost in a foreign city? Can be shippy or not!

“I told you we had to turn right” Damian grumbled, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Tim sighed, looking at his map and then around them.

“Alright, you may had right, but it’s done, okay? So stop grumbling like you are ten and help us. Find the road name.”

Damian clicked his tongue and surprisingly enough, obtempered. He looked around as well.

“… Rue de la lune.” He read, in french, without much accent.

Tim mumbled back the name, searching it on his map. Then he gulped. Damian was going to kill him.

“So, hm… We… Are here.” He pointed on the map, the now taller boy looking at it. “And, we were supposed to go… There.” Tim pointed another place on the map, at the exact opposite.

Damian’s jaw contracted a few time, staring back and forth between Tim’s finger, and the place they were on the map.

There was an awkward silence, Tim searching the better way to join the subway.

“Alright. So, if we turned right last time it probably wouldn’t have changed much things.” Damian admitted, sighing. “Follow me, we should have asked in the very beginning.”

He grabbed Tim’s wrist and walked down the street. They met an old woman.

“Excusez nous, Madame, est-ce que vous savez comment nous rendre à l’avenue de versaille?*”

Tim blinked. Damian knew to speak french way better than him. He just stayed silent, trying to listen to the lady, explaining to Damian with the map between them. Damian smiled politely, thanked her in french and they went on.

“… You memorized everything she said?”

“Of course. We have to join a subway, change it a few time and such.”

Damian hadn’t let go of his wrist.

Finally they reached their destination, and moved back in their shared luxury suite -that Bruce insisted to pay for- pretty much tired.

“Next time you want to visit the city, Drake, please, do it the way normal tourist do, they follow mains roads and does not go around walking without knowing where they go.”

Tim pouted. “But it was fun! Admit it at last! We saw a lot of things we probably wouldn’t have seen if we used the ‘touristic’ way.”

“It was fun until you realised we were lost and you had no idea how to go back to our suite.” Damian snickered.

“Hm…”

Tim didn’t reply. He stared at Damian.

“You’re staring, Drake.”

“How come you’re so good at french? I know a lot of language, thanks to Bruce, but french is not my favorite one…”

Damian shrugged. “It was part of my assassin training, to know a lot of language as well. And I like french, it’s a nice language, quite poetic.”

“Hm. Well, it suit you well. I mean, your voice sound… A bit different in french. It sound nice.”

The younger man raised an amused eyebrow, sitting next to Tim, and took his hand in his, before raising it to his lips. He kissed Tim’s finger softly.

Tim blushed.

“What are you doing…?”

“I know we are here for Wayne Ent., but we just started dating. Am I the only one thinking it almost look like we came here on purpose?” He asked in a low voice, kissing each of Tim’s fingers.”

“… Like a honeymoon?” He asked with a chuckle, bright red now. “Damian, we may started to date not quite long ago, but you were… Around me for long, now.”

“And I didn’t get any kisses yet.” He replied with a pout, moving his lips up Tim’s arms now.

“That’s… True, but it’s also because we… Didn’t find much time, and I wasn’t going to kiss you in front of someone and… Oh.”

He tilted his head away, his boyfriend kissing gently the skin of his neck, and it was a particularly sensitive area.

“Well. It was our day off today, I accepted to follow you and get lost in that damned city. Now can you accept to do something I want?” He purred, nibbling at the soft skin under his lips.

Tim hummed softly.

“Only if you accept to speak french to me in the same time.” He asked with a grin.

Damian raised an amused eyebrow at that.

“Tout ce que tu voudra…**” He murmured in a low voice, making Tim shiver and chuckle at the same time. Finally, that whole trip there wouldn’t be so bad.

—–

Just for those who want the translation :

*Sorry, mrs, do you know how to go to Rue de versaille.

**Anything you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr [ here ](http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/)


	19. Music soothe the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rahndom said :Ok then, what about a damitim story in which damian is trying to get Tim’s attention and is always misunderstood.

Tim was by no means friends with Damian. Sure, they got along better and better as years passed by, and yes, Damian grew up to be a really great, caring young man. He worked on his behavior, that, Tim could admit.

But why, all of a sudden, Damian was acting like that toward him… Tim had no idea.

Last time, the teenager came in and just stepped next to him. He placed their shoulder close to each other and seemed to compare their height. It was six in the morning, Tim had barely slept three hours that night.

His hair was tussled from bed, he was wearing his shirt for work but hadn’t loosened his tie, yet.

“What are you doing?”

“TT. Making sure I will be taller than you soon.”

“On what purpose exactly?” Tim asked tiredly.

“… Because it would be a better fit.”

“A better fit for what?”

“If I’m taller than you.”

Tim opened his mouth to ask another question but decided it was no use to, so he just rolled his eyes. He was surprised when he felt skilled hand doing his tie. Tim blinked.

“What… Are you doing, now?”

“… Really, are you that dumb, Drake? I am merely making your tie. Yours are always so badly done, for a change people will be impressed by how good your tie is.”

Damian ran his fingertip on the textile a brief second once he was done, and let go. Before walking away. What on hell just happened…?

-o-

The next time Tim was caught off guards, was that time when he was working at the manor. Alfred asked him to come buy for dinner, so he went at the manor early and was working on his computer. Damian walked in, and stood in front of him, hands on his hips, for a good minute or so.

“What do you want, Damian?” He finally asked, sighing.

“Could you walk Titus around?”

“… Can’t you do it by yourself?”

The young man blinked a few time, before crossing his arms. “TT. But you can come with me. I mean, Alfred said you need to stop working so much. So a little walk outside wouldn’t be a problem.”

Tim opened his mouth and closed it, before sighing again and standing up.

They walked around the manor for a bit, Titus happily running around and playing in the leaf.

They didn’t find quite much to say, talking about… Well. Wayne’s business and vigilantes stuff.

-o-

A few time later, Tim was merely sure he caught someone watching him by the window when he was working at his apartment. When he stood up to go and check, there was no one. The feeling kept on like this for a few weeks. Strangely, he didn’t feel threatened, but when he finally managed to caught a glance of yellow cape swigging away, Tim was at lost. Why Damian would watch over him and act like a tiny creepy stalker? As a revenge for what Tim did when Damian first arrived, maybe? When he didn’t trust him…?

-o-

“Timothy, it had come to my attention that you are not feeding yourself correctly enough.” Was all Damian said when Tim opened his door for the teen, the young vigilante immediately entering and placing a few things on his counter. “So I asked Alfred to prepare you meals that, I assume, will sustain you healthy and nourished.”

Tim blinked. What in the world…? “Er. Thank you?”

Damian nodded, looked around critically and sighed. “You should clean up a bit, too. You are living in a bin.”

Timothy sighed as well. “I will when I’ll finish my work. Now… Would you like to eat what you brought with me, or are you going to walk away like all the other time when you were staring at me from my window?”

The younger man’s ear became red in a second and he cleared his throat. “I was merely making sure you were taking care of yourself correctly. But I… Am not hungry.” Just after that, his belly rumbled and if possible, his ears became redder. Tim chuckled. “Yeah, right. Come on, we’re going to watch a movie.”

It was awkward as hell, Damian still didn’t talk much, and the few things they talked was, as always, business and vigilante things…

They really didn’t have much things in common, do they…?

-o-

Until Tim realised they do had something in common. Music. Playing music. He was in visit at the manor when he heard a violin song, coming from upstairs. The young man knew Damian was playing violin, but he never heard him before. The teenaged was in the music room, facing the window as he played. From the way he stood, the way his hands and arm moved so effortlessly, so gracefully with the instrument, Tim realised something. He didn’t know much about Damian. The teen was, for him, a walking ball of grumpy, assassin things. But the teen he had in front of him right now? He didn’t know him. And that pleased him. The music was beautiful.

Tim bit down on his lips and moved to the piano. Damian immediately stopped, turned around and watched him.

The older man offered a sheepishly smile, playing a few notes on the piano. Damian blinked and placed back his violin, starting to play as well. Relieved Damian knew the song, Tim smiled brighter and kept playing, closing his eyes sometimes to just enjoy the music, and the harmony between the two instrument. When they finished, the teenager talked softly.

“I didn’t know you were good at piano.”

Running his fingertip idly along the instrument’s key, Tim hummed. “I learned it when I was little. I stopped, and when Bruce took me in, I tried again, and found out it was quite relaxing. I knew you were playing violin, but I thought you stopped.”

Damian shook his head. “Same as you. There is a few things that I really enjoy to do, but… Playing violin is among them.”

“That, and drawing?”

The younger man’s ears went pink, and he cleared his throat.

“Yes, drawing, too.” He paused, before adding. “Do you know the piano part for the Canon in D of Pachelbel?”

“Sure I do. I really like this piece.”

“… Would you… Like us to give it a try?” Damian asked, it was almost shy, almost unsure, fairly hidden behind his usual self confidence. But it was here.

Tim smile.

“Let’s go.”

He started to play the first note, Damian joining in when needed, and he found himself smiling yet again. The music was beautiful, and the younger man was really good.  
It felt like time stopped, or like, there was just the two of them. For a moment at last, it was just them and the music, the light breeze coming out by the window, adding something more to that eerie moment.

Then it was over, and they both stayed silent a few second.

“You know what would please Alfred greatly?”

“We play him a song for his coming birthday?”

Tim nodded with a bright smile. “He’d love that.”

“I think so. We will… Need some preparation, thought.”

“Yes. But we will train, what do you think? Once per week, I come here.”

“Alright”

Damian still acted a bit weirdly through it, but they’ll eventually manage to do something quite great, Tim was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can prompt me on [](http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/>tumblr</a>%20!%20Don't%20be%20shy!)


	20. Meeting up -Cross over-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sum up : Some time ago, rahndom asked me to do a meeting between some of my character… Sooooo… 8D 
> 
> Doctor Tim from my very first fanfic (Doctor and Assassin), meet Older!Nightwing Damian from my “Will you catch me” series.

It was running late in Gotham, and Damian was about to go back to the manor, when a strong flash of light coming nothern caught his attention. If this was an explosion or something, he was going to beat the crap out of the criminal who did that.

As he got closer, he realised it was someone he knew. Thought not the usual someone. 

“Timothy?” He asked. He was sure the young man was at the manor, probably reading some books to a tiny Dick.

Yet Timothy was there, trying to gather himself up. He was wearing a weird huge cloak, white and silver, and strange linen pants tucked up in his boots.

“Damian?” Came the soft reply. The man blinked curiously, looking back and forth at him. “What… Are you wearing?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

“And where are we?” Timothy looked around with huge, owl-like eyes, both amazed and a bit scared.

“… In Gotham.”

“What? No way, Gotham’s not supposed to look like that. Where is the king’s castle, and the guards, what are those hight and rectangular shiny building? Are those even building? How can you even build things so hight?”

He felt like it was going to be a huge problem.

“You said that like you were living in some medieval setting. Do you know how you came here?”

“Yeah, Damian and I encountered a wizzard, he said something and then poof I was there.”

“Damian and… Alright, so you know myself?”

“Of course I do, I’m your lover! Or, not you, because you’re obviously not ‘my Damian’ thought. He wouldn’t wear something so tight fitting.” Tim smiled softly. “It leave no much place to imagination, thought.”

Damian blinked, feeling his ears warm. Does that Tim was flirting?

“Alright. Come with me, we need to find a way to bring you back to your place.”

As they made their way back to the manor, Damian learned a bit more about that Timothy. He was apparently a doctor, had some kind of power, and was the lover of an ex assassin Damian. How could he be an assassin? That was so weird to think of.

When they entered the cave, his Timothy was there, with… Another himself. The other Damian seemed younger than he was, and was wearing some kind of leather armor, with two weapon in his back. Oh great. The Doctor Timothy smiled brightly and moved into his arms, chuckling.

“Damian! You’re here too!”

“I am glad you are safe, habibi.” Whispered the young man, holding him a second.

Timothy was staring back at the two other before glancing up at Nightwing.

“I believe you got the explanation, too?”

“Hm. We need to find a way to bring them back home.”

“I contacted Zatanna, she said she was coming soon.”

“Oh. Good, then.” Nightwing smiled and moved to take a shower and change, trusting the other two to don’t mess with his Timothy.

Tim sat down on a chair, while Doctor Timothy looked around curiously. “So even in this world, you’re with Damian, too?” He asked with a soft smile, moving to sat next to his other self. Assassin Damian was actually busy staring at some weapon in the cave.

Tim nodded, his cheeks turning pink.

“Yes. It’s quite new, thought.”

“Oh, me too. About one month or two.”

“Two months and 3 days.” Replied the other Damian absently.

“Hrm, yeah, at last officially. Because we know each other since longer. Anyway.” Doc Tim leaned closer to his other self. “Damian’s a great lover, right?”

Tim coughed awkwardly, bright red now.

“I- Huh, I can’t reply to that, yet.”

“What. You didn’t do anything yet?”

“No…”

“Oooooh my! What are you waiting for!”

“Er, we… Didn’t have time and, hm, there’s a lot of people at home, we’re not always alone, so…”

“Try to be alone, then.” Doc Tim replied, shrugging.

This conversation was awkward, and he was glad they manage to change subject later on.

Tim sighed as finally Zatanna arrived. After a few time, with Damian’s help -who was out of the shower at last- and the others two, they managed to bring them back in their world. Still, something was in Tim’s mind, now.

Damian was a great lover. Maybe he should check that fact soon. Like tonight. He grinned for himself, taking the older’s man hand, heading for their bedroom. Another himself couldn’t lie about that, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can prompt me more on [ tumblr ](http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/) !


	21. The sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt, damitim and ikea?  
> Tim and Damian decided to live together, and they need to celebrate their new apartment.

Damian grumbled, watching the sofa with a depressed sigh. Why does his boyfriend wanted to buy that damned sofa at Ikea. Really, with all the money they had, they could just buy any sofa and be delivered directly to their place.

Tim was searching a missing pieces, or more likely, was trying to figure out how and where to place a piece he had in hand.

“I know how to build a plane, but this Ikea sofa is even harder.” Damian grumbled as he screwed up a piece.

Tim chuckled, moving to place another part of the couch. “We are almost done, Damian.”

“Hm. After two hours of fighting with that damn things, lucky us.”

The older man rolled his eyes with a snort. He then looked around curiously. Damian and him were moving out together. They were boyfriends since two years now, and as soon the younger man have been legal, he wanted them to live together. Tim have been very excited about it, and so was Damian. They had chosen every furniture, every color of their apartment together, and their livingroom was slowly becoming a great place. They just have to buy a table and finish that sofa and they will be done.

“Once we finish this couch, we have to inaugurate it.” Damian said with a carnivorous grin.

Tim hummed softly. “But we have to place something on top of it, I don’t want to dirty it already.”

They talked a bit more as they fought to finish that damn sofa -really why did they have to buy an Ikea things?!- and as soon as the cushion were placed, Damian threw a sheet on it before throwing his boyfriend on top of it. Tim chuckled, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck before kissing him softly.

“You really can’t wait, can’t you?”

“We are finally moving out in the same place. We have to celebrate that.”

“By having sex.”

“Obviously.” Damian grinned and captured his lips in a languid kiss.

And as the younger man’s lips slowly moved down, Tim couldn’t argue with that idea.

They had to celebrate, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt me more on [ tumblr ](http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
